sudrian_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Like Diesel
Evil Like Diesel is the first episode of Season 2 of Sudrian Stories and eleventh episode overall. Plot While stranded at the Dieselworks, Diesel teaches Philip how to be rough and tough in this musical adventure. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bill and Ben *Spencer *Whiff *Stanley *Charlie *Diesel *Diesel 10 *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Dennis *Sidney *Philip *Stafford *Bucky *Jack *Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Glynn (cameo) *Theo (cameo) *Merlin (cameo) *Rebecca (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Frankie (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Dexter (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Porter (cameo; speaking role cut from script) *Molly (deleted scene) *Caitlin (deleted scene) Cast *LittleBlueTrain67 as Thomas *Supermariokyle100 as Edward *FantasticMrS as Gordon *MainlandStudios as James, Toby, Stafford and Whiff *Ilovetrains323 as Percy, Henry, and Diesel *Shyloh White as Spencer *EpicLafiteau as Stanley, Charlie, Diesel 10, Sidney, Philip, Bucky, and Stafford (singing) *Chase the Ferroequinologist as Bill, Ben, 'Arry and Bert *Elliot KW as Salty *TheEngineShed as Dennis *KingCharlie0205 as Jack *Papa Mainland as Sir Topham Hatt Songs *Coming On Through *I'm Splendid *What's the Dieselworks? *Evil Like Diesel (song) Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2 which means the previous 10 episodes are now considered Season 1. *The intro music is a rendition of In The Mood by Glenn Miller recreated by Carson08022000. *The end credits music is an instrumental of Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. **After the post-credits scene, a message flashes saying "I put Fly Me to the Moon in the credits because Netflix didn't :(" jokingly references how Netflix didn't include Fly Me to the Moon in their release of Neon Genesis Evangelion. *''I'm Splendid'' is a parody of Lazy Scouts from Lazy Town. *''What's the Dieselworks?'' is a parody of What is Urinetown? from Urinetown. *''Evil Like Diesel'' is a parody of Evil Like Me from Descendants. *Other songs we're planned but later cut such as parodies of Arabian Nights from Aladdin and You're Welcome from Moana. *Molly was in the background of the scene where Victor puffs out of the Steamworks, however in the final cut, she can't be seen. *The first 4 minutes of the episode was refilmed. In the original cut, Merlin was replaced with Caitlin. **Due to the refilming, Emily's train was accidentally not included. *Several lines were improvised or removed from the script during filming and editing. **Several scenes were also cut such as Philip getting the paint cans, Bert telling Philip to go into the Dieselworks with the flatbed, and some clips during What's the Dieselworks?. Goofs *Parts of Diesel's and Philip's bogies are broken so pieces are seen sticking out frequently. *Dart's wheels aren't moving during the credits. References to the Official Show *In the original script, Porter was going to sing a snippet of Down by the Docks. *Philip mentions he's only been to the Dieselworks once, which was in Philip's Number. *When Philip passes Theo, not only is his line the same as in Billy Madison, but a reference to Theo's stuttering. Release Date *July 3rd, 2019 Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes